yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Muto
Sugoroku Mutou (武藤 双六 Mutō Sugoroku), known as Solomon Muto in the English anime, is a fictional character in the manga and anime series Yu-Gi-Oh!. Story Sugoroku Mutou is the grandfather of Yugi Mutou (Yugi Muto), who calls him "Grandpa" (Jii-chan). Sugoroku gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle as a present. He owns the Kame (Turtle) Game shop, where Yugi and his friends get several of the games they play. Sugoroku is the reincarnation of Siamun Muran (シモン・ムーラン Shimon Mūran, spelled "Shimon Muran" in the video games, and spelled "Siamun" in the English manga), Pharaoh Atem's right hand man. Early in the manga, Yugi and his best friend Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) bring games from Sugoroku's shop to school. Sugoroku uses this to boost business at his store, as he knows that children will come into his shop wanting to play the games that he sells there. Sugoroku Mutou possesses the rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. Seto Kaiba uses trickery to steal the card from him, which leads to the first Duel Monsters battle. Kaiba loses to Yugi and as a punishment is forced to experience death. Kaiba later builds a theme park, KaibaLand, with a budget of 10 billion yen (about 85 million United States dollars). He forces Grandpa to the dueling stage and defeats him. After tearing up his precious Blue Eyes card, Kaiba forces Sugoroku into virtual reality torture. Kaiba forces Yugi to go through Death-T, a series of games and amusement park rides intended to kill Yugi, in exchange for Sugoroku's life. Yugi defeats Kaiba in the end and Sugoroku is saved by an emergency surgery. The Toei anime's story is similar to the manga story except Kaiba holds Sugoroku hostage instead of trying to drive him insane. Yugi and his friends defeat Kaiba and free Yugi's grandfather. In the second series anime, Kaiba wants the Blue Eyes White Dragon and decides to challenge the old man to a duel. The old man loses and his card is torn simply because Kaiba cannot have more than three of the same card per deck (he tears the card because it betrayed him in volume 5). Grandpa is sent to the hospital as Yugi duels Kaiba. In the second series anime, "Grandpa" competes in Kaiba's KaibaCorp Grand Prix tournament under the alias "Apdnarg Otum" ("Mask of Rock" in the Japanese version), yet Joey manages to defeat him. The English name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. The Japanese name is a pun of "Mask the Roku". Roku is six in Japanese, and "Sugoroku" means "double-six". The deck used is an Ancient-themed deck with a lot of rock monsters. "Sugoroku" is a Japanese game similar to Backgammon. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) he appears in episode 75. In that episode, Duel Academy (Duel Academia in Japan) students when on a field trip to Domino. Grandpa is kidnapped by Thunder (Frost's tag partner) (Ikazuchimaru) and Frost (Kourimaru). Naming In the English manga, Sugoroku's family name is usually spelled Mutou but is sometimes rendered as Mutoh. In addition, his family name is rendered Mutou in the uncut anime DVDs. In the English anime his name is Solomon Muto. All of the versions of the dubbed anime of Indo-European languages use Solomon Muto. The Spanish, French, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, and Italian versions of the manga use Sugoroku Muto. The German version of the manga uses Sugoroku Mutô. The Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga uses Solomon Muto. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Eternal Duelist's Soul and its two successors, Sugoroku is known as Trusdale. In other video games and by most people in the anime and manga he is simply called "Grandpa". In the ani-manga version of the movie he is Sugoroku Muto. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is Jasper Dice Tudor. Notable Dueling Cards Sugoroku uses a deck based mainly around his Ancient Dragon. It is also indicated that Yugi's original deck was once Sugoroku's, passed on to Yugi. Monster Cards * Hobbit (Manga only) * Ancient Dragon * Wandering Mummy * Ancient Giant * Stone Giant * Sinister Serpent (Killer Snake) * Summoned Skull (Demon Summon) * Curse of Dragon (Chaos Dragon) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Torn by Kaiba in the first episode) Spell Cards * Ancient City * Mirage of Nightmare * Emergency Provisions * Ancient Key * Ancient Tome * Ancient Gate Trap Cards * Legendary Gambler * Non Aggression Area * Ordeal of a Traveler (Riddle of the Sphinx) Trivia * In the first chapter of the manga, Sugoroku displays traits of the "dirty old man" by asking Anzu Mazaki (Téa Gardner) if her breast size has reached 32" yet. A similar scene is shown in the first series anime. * In the English anime, Sugoroku's new deck is explained by Arthur Hawkins. Apparantly, Sugoroku created a competition of sorts with his colleague whereby the first person to obtain all seven cards needed to summon the Ancient Dragon would get a free milkshake from the loser. Sugoroku wins this bet prior to the opening of the KC Grand Prix, much to Professor Hawkins' chagrin. * Prior to him settling down in his game store, Sugoroku was a world class gambler and sported a hairstyle similar to Yugi's (albeit wearing a fedora). After acing every game of chance he ever competed in, he made a bet with himself. If he should ever lose a game, he'd retire, open a store and wear overalls for the rest of his life. That said, it would appear he eventually lost a game. * The man displayed on Sugoroku's Legendary Gambler is Sugoroku himself as a young man, meaning that Sugoroku is playing a card that refers to himself as a legendary gambler. * In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, "Grandpa" has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his shop despite the fact that Seto Kaiba destroyes his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon was destroyed in the first episode of the second series anime. However, this is not a mistake, as that same card was shown taped back together following Yugi's duel with Rebecca in episode 42. * A running joke in the series is Sugoroku muttering "not again" when he is attacked before he faints. He mutters this line when attacked by Yami Bakura, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when he is attacked by Thunder. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition - Stairway to the Destined Duel, Solomon is known as 'Trusdale' (not to be mistaken as the surnames of Syrus Truesdale and Zane Truesdale in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX). In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sugoroku becomes a little bit senile and hard of hearing due to the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh! GX takes place a decade in the future. Category:Duelist